A Touch of Destiny
by ScarletBanshee
Summary: Yukiko, known by her friends as Yuki, never had the perfect life, but everything gets even more screwed up after a certain ex-Espada show up in her life. She thinks him a jackass. He thinks she's a bitch. But what will happen when one begins to care for the other? They say opposites attract, but would it work with people who are very similar? Rated M for language. Grimmjow x OC
1. Chapter 1-Panther Meets Wolf

Hey guys, this is another Grimm x OC fanfic I've been working on. Guess this increases the work for me, considering I'll be uploading another one or two fics soon as well as working on Grimm's Partner. Ugg, so much writing.

So I hope you like this, I feel like it's going to end up way different than G'sP.

I've gotten used to typing in present tense instead of past, so this will be in present.

This takes place after the defeat of Aizen. Ichigo still has his powers for the sake of the whole story.

Just a quick warning. There will be POV changes in each chapter. At the least there will be one, switching between Yuki and Grimm, but others may have more.

* * *

 **GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V.**

A scream echoes on the breeze.

"Here they come." Kurosaki mutters next to me.

Two weeks ago, once the Winter War was over, those damn Shinigami found me and dragged me from the desert of Hueco Mundo to the Soul Society to sign a stupid treaty. If I didn't sign it, like half or the Arrancars there, I'd be executed or experimented on by that creepy Captain of the twelfth division. Either way, I'd be dead. Then, last night to be exact, I got sent to the Living World to be watched over by the Shinigami there, and that included going to school with that weakling Kurosaki. Must be because I'm an Espada.

"You'd think that Chiyo would stop pissing her off after what happened last time." The pineapple head says.

"She'll never stop." The raven haired Shinigami tells him. "You know that Chuiyo lives to make Yuki angry."

"Oriheme, duck." The strawberry says. "They're coming."

The woman does without question and crouches behind the "decorative" rock in the schoolyard.

Not soon after I hear shoes slapping the concrete rather loudly, a short blonde haired girl runs by and hides behind the pineapple.

"She's going to kill me!" She screams. "One of you do something."

About half a second passes and I hear even more shoes, this time the steps are softer. I turn and look back to see a girl running towards us. She's heading right to the rock, not even bothering to change her direction. She jumps onto the bench behind the strawberry woman and launches herself over both and lands just in front of the pineapple.

"Somebody grab her." Blondie yells.

After rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh, Kurosaki steps forward and hooks his arms under the furious wonam's.

"Let go of me." She snarls at him.

I have never known a woman, save for that bitch, Cirucci, to snarl.

"Why should I?" Kurosaki asks sounding unamused. "You're only going to attempt to murder your best friend. What did she do this time?"

"Take a damn guess, idiot." She growls.

Looking closley I can see that her hair and the collar of her blouse are all wet.

 _She has fuckin' grey hair?_

Kurosaki sighs once again. "If I let you go, will you promise that you won't kill her?"

"Fine, sure." The woman huffs.

He slowly lets her go.

 _Is that stupid carrot-top really worried about that woman. She looks weak to me._

Not even a second passes before miss grey-hair launches herself at blondie again and takes a hold of her by the arm. She then proceeds to twist it around her back and up.

"I thought you promised not to kill me?" Blondie shrieks.

"Yes, I promised not to kill you." She shrugs. "But I never promised not to maim you."

 _Smart girl._

"I see that the two of you are at it again." Some guy walks up to the two women. "Yuki, let her go."

"Fine." She releases blondie. "By the way, who's the new guy?" She nods her head at me.

"Oh, this is Grimmjow." Kurosaki says. "Grimmjow, this is Yukiko, although we usually call her Yuki. Then there's Chiyo and Tetsuya." He motions to each in order.

The Yuki woman looks directly at me. It's almost like she's sizing me up.

Oh well, I'm doing the same.

What looked like grey hair at first is actually stark white. Although it is styled so that some hair is pulled back in braids it's easy to see that it reaches down to her lower back. Her eyes are a fairly dark pine green with an even darker, almost black, ring around the iris. They're soft and deep, but at the same time challenging, which makes her look wiser than Kurosaki and his crew.

My gaze travels down.

She wears her blouse open like the blonde Shinigami's, although not as many buttons are undone. It shows off her cleavage well (even though they're not as big as the Shinigami's). Other than that she wears the stupid uniform like anyone else.

She's tall.

"Nice tits." In say without thinking.

She raises an eyebrow in partial confusion. "Do you always say that to girls you just met?"

I shrug. "Sometimes." Hey, why lie.

She shakes her head and sighs. "So what's with the blue hair?"

"What's with the white hair?"

"Ah, touche."

"So you gonna stay for the whole day this time, Yuki." Pineapple head asks the woman.

Her gaze darkens. "I don't know, maybe."

"Why wouldn't you stay the whole day?" I ask. "Unless you just skip to hook up with some random guys."

The woman whips her head around and glares at me. Her eyes hold a mixture of fury and shock. They're now hardened and cold, hateful, instead of soft and warm.

She reminds me a bit of an Arrancar.

"What, you think that because I have a larger chest and skip school I sleep around?" Her voice is full of venom. "You think that that's the only possible answer. I'm a slut?" She looks me directly in the eyes.

I realize what she's doing. This woman is trying to prove that she's a higher rank than I am. That she has a higher dominance level. Wolves and other animals, heck even Hollows, use the technique. Sometimes it's just staring, fighting, or another simple thing.

No way am I letting her win.

We lock gazes. God, she has strange eyes.

"Yuki, calm down." The Tetsuya guy puts his hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture, causing her to break contact. "We should head to class. The bell's going to go soon."

"Fine." She wrenches herself away from him and walks past me on her way to the school doors. As she passes me she knocks my shoulder with hers. She's not done with me yet.

She smells like a forest. Must be a perfume like Cirucci would wear. Save for the fact that this one smells good.

"Guess we'd better head to class as well." Pineapple head says.

The whole damn group begins to move as a whole. How the hell? I stay behind them.

 _What the hell was with that woman?_

"You really should apologize to her, you know?" Blondie says falling into step beside me. "What you said was really uncalled for."

"What's up with her?" I completely ignore what she said.

What can I say; the white haired woman intrigues me (which is quite unusual).

Blondie sighs. "The sudden wandering off from school?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." She pauses. "I'm not sure if I should be the one to say, but she's always been like that. For some reason the teachers are good with it as long as she gets her work done. She's different. If she doesn't want to stay around something she'll walk away."

"Huh."

"Also, I'm going to warn you now." She continues. "Yuki's been through many tough times. Usually one is worse than the next. If you decide to hang around by her be nice. If you can't be, then stay away." She quickens her pace and walks up to the rest of the group.

I roll my eyes. Why would I hang around with that bitch?

* * *

"Class, as you may have noticed, we have a new student today." Some random lady, who must be the stupid teacher, says. "This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." She gestures to me. "I am assuming that you'll see him in your other classes, so treat him well."

I look around the room and, sadly, see some familiar faces. That fucker, Kurosaki, is sitting next to the petite Shinigami woman. The pineapple is across from the strawberry blonde female. Blondie and the other guy from earlier are together. That white haired bitch is at the very back of the room looking out the window beside her, not even paying attention to anything going on around her.

Voices whisper. Mostly they're from girls.

"Wow, the new guy is totally hot."

"I call dibs."

"What dye does he use for his hair?"

"Now, where can you sit?" The teacher mutters. "Well, the only available space currently is in beside Yuki, so you can sit there."

The woman's head whips around.

I walk over to her smirking and sit. "Looks like we meet again," I say "must be fate."

"Do you want me to punch you?" She growls.

"Like you could."

"You wanna bet?" She almost yells.

"Miss Shinrin." The teacher snaps. "Please be quiet."

"Sorry, Mrs. Aoi." She says. "Jackass, you got me in trouble." She snarls at me."

" _I_ got you into trouble." I mock being shocked. "I think you did that yourself, sweetheart."

She glowers at me.

"The principal and I have been talking and because of certain current events, you all get a surprise project." The teacher announces. "Each of you will be paired with another for two weeks. During those fourteen days you'll be tasked with learning about your partner. As this is a more private project they will not be presented and handed in directly to me."

Almost the whole class groans in annoyance.

The woman continues. "That being said, the person sitting next to you will be your partner."

"Shit." Both I and the bitch say at the same time.

"I guess I'm already done my half." She says. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: a rude, judgmental jackass."

"What did you just say about me?" I growl. "Do you have some sort of death wish?"

"What about you?" She growls back. "You're the one who called me a slut."

"So Yukiko," A girl walks up behind the woman. "How are you going to do this project? Just going to comment on how his energy feels to you?" She places air quotes on 'energy.'

"What about you?" The bitch doesn't even turn back to face her. "You just going to sleep with your partner and talk about how well they are in bed?"

The girl's eyes turn into slits. "Bitch." She spits out. "Why don't you just do everyone a favor here and drop dead."

"I would, but frankly I just don't want to."

The girl, who's clearly seething, slaps the back of her head and turns to walk back to her friends.

"God, I hate her." The bitch sighs, rubbing the back of her head. "One more year and I can be rid of her."

"Why not just get rid of her now?" I ask. "Wouldn't that be a hell lot easier?"

"It probably would. But now it wouldn't be any fun."

Does this bitch have a violent side?

The teacher goes on to teach a lesson that I don't listen to. That bitch keeps coming back into my mind. Why is the question. Sure, she's got a nice bust, but who cares. She's strange compared to the others.

* * *

 **YUKIKO'S P.O.V**

 _Why do I need to work with that jackass?_ I think as I walk next to Chiyo and Tetsuya. Ichigo and his gang are a little in front of us.

"So, you ready for drama class?" Chiyo asks me.

"No. I still can't believe that you somehow changed my schedule under my nose at the last minute."

"Yeah, you were almost killed because of that." Tetsuya laughs.

"She had it coming." I simply say. "All of you know that I don't like performing in front of others."

"But you're getting better at it." Chiyo says.

"Does anyone know where Grimmjow ran off to?" Ichigo asks us.

A grin spreads across my face. "Why? Do you miss him?"

He glowers at me. "No, it's because he's in your class next and he doesn't know where to go. I was wondering if you could show him the way."

"You're kidding me, right?" I ask. "I'm stuck with that asshole again? And you're expecting me to lead him to class after what he said this morning?"

"I'm sorry, but yeah, you're stuck with him." Renji says.

"The forces of this world are clearly working against me."

"They must be." Tetsuya can barely contain his laughter.

I punch him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He clutches his shoulder.

"For laughing at me."

"There he is." Ichigo suddenly says. "Oi, Grimmjow! Get over here."

"What the hell do you want, Kurosaki?" The blue-head half-growls.

"You looked lost on your way to your next class."

"Why don't you let Yuki show you there." Renji says. "After all, she is going to the same room."

"I am not walking him to class." I glare at the red-head. "He can find his own way there."

"What, don't want to spend some time with me?" He puts his arm around my shoulders.

I place my hand on top of his and dig my nails into his skin.

He jerks his hand back. "What the hell?"

"Don't touch me." I snarl.

"I guess we'll just leave the two of you together." Chiyo says. "Don't commit any crimes while we're gone."

"Don't you da-"I start, but the whole group just walk away. "I'm going to fuckin' kill them."

"Looks like you're stuck with me now." Grimmjow wraps both his arms around my neck do that his hands hang down and his wrists touch my collarbone. He leans down and whispers in my ear "Why don't we skip class and have some fun?"

I elbow him in the gut. Hard.

Cursing, he lets me go. Anger flashes in his azure eyes. "You bitch." He snarls. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"I doubt you could even touch me."

My eyes widen as something fast passes my face and hits the wall. I swear that the wall shook at the impact.

 _He tried to punch me!_

"Now do you believe me?" He growls. His left arm just barely touches my cheek.

His skin is nice and warm.

 _No, Yuki. Don't you dare think about that._

"Bastard!" I yell. "You were really going to punch me."

"If I wanted to punch you, you'd be clutching a broken nose right now."

"Asshole." I punch his elbow, causing his arm to buckle. "C'mon, we have to get to class."

* * *

"Alright, people." Mr. Ichikawa claps his hands. "Today we'll be working on your improve skills.'"

"Shit." I mutter. I hated this game. In fact, I hated improve all together.

"Thank you, Miss Shinrin, for offering to one of our starters."

"Have fun." A voice whispers in my ear.

"Newbie, you as well. I want to see how well you are at improvising."

 _You've got to be fuckin' kidding me?_

"Both of you, center stage." Ichikawa snaps.

I hiss out my teeth as I walk to the blocks that are supposed to be a makeshift bench. Grimmjow follows me. He seems confused. I sit on the block on the left.

"Come on." I pat the block next to me. "Sit down."

"Why the hell would I?" He growls.

"Maybe because you can."

He glares at me.

"Begin." Ichikawa shouts.

I begin to hum a tune and let nervousness take over my features. My hand comes up and I fiddle with the faceted amethyst hanging by a simple string over the hollow of my throat. Suddenly my humming turns to mumbling as the blue-head takes a step forward.

"The hell are you doing?" He asks.

I look up at him and let out a small shriek as I stand up.

"What's fuckin' wrong with you?"

"Are you with them?" I bring my hand down from my neck and grasp a pen behind my back.

" _Them._ The people who are coming for me. Those in black robes."

"Shiniga-"

I pounce on him and place my hand over his mouth. "Don't say their title." I hiss. "They could be listening."

"You're running form them?" His growling voice is muffled by my hand. He almost sounds confused.

"I do not want to die." I growl. "I have made a beautiful kingdom and I will not see anyone else rule it. My reign shall last for eternity."

He laughs. Something grabs the back of my shirt (snagging some of my hair as well) and wrenches me away from the male. It's him.

"You, a mere human, think you'll live forever?" He grins. "Well, sweetheart, you won't, but I will."

"Are you saying that you're the one here to kill me?" I snarl. "You are one of them, aren't you?"

"Hell no. I ain't one of those bastards. They can all die for all I care. I am so much better than them."

Wow, good acting. He sounds so sincere.

Suddenly more of my classmates run on stage. "There she is." One shouts. "Do whatever it takes to end her life."

"Young man," I plead. "If you are truly better than them, please help me."

His strange blue eyebrows furrow ever slightly.

The group of students rush at me.

I widen my eyes in mock fear as they come upon me. I let out a sheer scream as the 'kill' me. As this happens Grimmjow does nothing. Traitor. As the others clear away I can only lay still on the black linoleum floor of the stage. It's cold and uncomfortable, but I can`t leave until the game is done.

This is the weirdest improve game ever.

* * *

"So you died?" Chiyo asks me as we head up to the roof of the school for lunch.

"Yeah."

"Did _he_ kill you? She added emphasis to the he as if she's afraid to say his name out loud.

"Grimmjow didn't kill me." I say. "He seemed confused the entire time though."

I push open the door leading outside. Wind blasts my face and the sun is temporarily blinding. But that's only for a few seconds. God, it's nice to be outside after spending three hours indoors in stuffed classrooms. The sun is warm and the wind only a soft breeze. Barely anyone comes up here to eat lunch, save for us and Ichigo's group, so it's never really loud.

"Yuki! Chiyo!" Oriheme waves at us. "Come over and sit with us."

Chiyo and I head over there. In the last little while Ichigo's group has gotten bigger. At first it was just him, Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado (aka Chad), Tetsuya, Oriheme, and us two. Now it's gotten bigger by four. Those four being Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku. The short white-haired boy looks like he belongs in an elementary school instead of a high school. At first I gave all four of them a wide birth because I didn't like the feel of their energy (I'm still not too peach about them), but I soon grew to get used to the different people.

"So how was class with Grimmjow?" Rangiku asks as I sit down next to her. She nods her head at the blue-head. "I tried asking him, but he refuses to say anything."

"It was fine." I shrug. "We started out with a stupid improv game and he and I were selected to start it. After that he just stayed on the sidelines." I lean in to whisper in her ear. "I don't think he knew what was happening."

"Of course he didn't." She giggles. "He's new at all of this."

I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Oh nothing." She waves her hand. "Don't mind what I just said."

"Yuki!" Keigo shouts behind me.

If I know anything about that boy, it's going to be that he's going to jump onto my back. I stand up and move to the side, and, not surprisingly, he does a face-plant into the cement.

He stands up rubbing his chin. "Yuki, how could you do that?" He whines. "That hurt."

"You should've known that she was going to do that." Renji laughs. "Don't you remember that she doesn't like people coming at her from behind?"

"It's allright, you guys." I sit down again. "I don't mind it much. It's not like he was silent."

"So, Ichigo," Rangiku, thankfully, changes the subject. "Heard you were paired with Renji for that project."

"Yeah, so?" He shrugs. "At least no one's going to die. Yuki and Grimmjow together...I don't think I like that pairing. Only one's going to come out alive." He looks at me and sighs. "Probably going to be Yuki. You better watch out Grimmjow, she's going to chew you and spit you out if you don't watch out."

"You calling me weak, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow snarls. "If that woman can't keep her mouth shus she's going to be the one that dies."

My eyebrow twitches. "I can keep my mouth shut. You just can't stop being a jackass."

"Stop fuckin' calling me that." He snarls, standing up.

I stand up as well. "I'll call you what I want to call you."

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

"Stop it, both of you." Rukia orders. "Grimmjow, stop picking fights. Yuki, stop egging him on."

I turn around and begin walking back to the door. "I'm off."

"Oh come on, Yuki." Rangiku whines. "Don't leave yet."

"Running away?" I hear the blue-head snicker. "Wimp."

I stop and raise my hand, beckoning him to come over. "Grimmjow, come here for a second."

"Grimmjow, don't." Ichigo warns him.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, Kurosaki." He growls back. I hear shoes scraping the loose rocks, along with Ichigo muttering an 'I warned you.' Then I feel him right behind me. His chest is nearly pressed against my back. "What'd you want?"

All within a few seconds I hit him in four places. One for each new person. First I drive my elbow into his gut. Next my heel is slammed against his foot. I hit him with the back of a fist in his nose. Lastly, I drive my elbow into his groin.

He falls back. "You bitch." He snarls

"Now, goodbye." I don't even turn around. "I'm not leaving, just going to my next class."

* * *

God dammit. I hate that stupid male and that blue hair of his. If I have one more class with him I`m going to explode. It's bad enough that I have to spend two weeks hanging around him and learning all that I can. Why did the only empty seat have to be next to me? The rest of this year is going to be such a pain in the ass.

The bell rings. Within seconds the change room is flooded with other girls. Most of them ignore me. I'm the freak with virgin white hair and unnatural green eyes. According to them I'm a non-albino albino. I have the white hair, but not the red tinged eyes. This has gone on since grade school, so I've just learned to tune them out. They rarely get violent. Although sometimes there is someone who tries to pick a fight and learn right away not to mess with me. Sometimes its two or three who jump me on my way home from school.

"That new guy is so hot." Mayu says. "Shouldn't be very long until he's my boyfriend."

"I hear he's in out P.E. class to." One of her friends chimes in.

You got to be fuckin' kidding me!

* * *

Please, please, please tell me if Grimm is to OOC. That way I can fix it without it being too far into the story.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of AToD. Updates will probable be irregular because, as I said before, I have more than one story in the making.

Please R&R

 **Grimmjow:** Why the hell'd you put me in a damn high school?

 **Scarlet:** Because I'm a writer and I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, on to chapter 2.

* * *

I know I already posted it, but I didn't like the names I gave the two dogs. Nothing in this chapter has changed except for their names. I thought this would be better than to change it next chapter (which I'll hopefully have done soon).

* * *

 **YUKI'S P.O.V.**

You have got to be fuckin' kidding me. He's in _all_ of my classes? Every singe one of them! Homeroom, language arts (according to Ichigo), drama (ugh), and P.E., why all of them? I don't care much about him being in my acting class. In fact, it was pretty amusing seeing him all confused by what was going on. Yet now he has to ruin P.E. for me. Why, of all classes, does it have to be my favorite?

"Hey, Yu-ki-ko." Aki, one of Mayu's followers, crouches down in front of me. It seems like she doesn't get it. Most times creatures who crouch down before another are showing submission. So she is showing submission yet still believes that she's higher up on the social ranking scale that I am. Maybe she is. "Should I care? "D-"

I walk away with my running shoes, only in my white socks, before she can continue. Sure, I may seems rude, but I don't need to listen to whatever she has to say. It's never nice. I know that I'm somewhat an outcast in this school. Not many people here like me. Some are even afraid of me. The simple term for what they do is "bully," but even if they try, it never seems to affect me. Tetsuya says that I'm just more evolved than them. I'm the empress and they're the peasants he'll say. I simply just laugh at it. Chiyo sometimes whines about my "special treatment," as do others, when I'm allowed to just leave school and do any (and all) work assigned. Who knows why they let me do that.

"Rude bitch." Aki mutters to the others around her.

I push my way through the mass of girls who insist on changing right next to the door. Maybe they hope that somehow a guy will see them through the closed door. As usual, they push back, making my path harder than it should be. Once I wrap my fingers around the cool metal handle of the door I inch it open and slide through. They may want some of the guys to see them, but I don't think that's really smart. I should know. Once I'm out it's like the door slams behind me. I get it, I'm not wanted around them.

Now if I can get through this class without exploding I'll be okay. Just have to stay away from the jackass. That should hopefully be easy.

Or it isn't. Not one bit.

Guess who I run into walking out?

The universe seems to hate me today. Like really loathe me. Entirely.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." He drawls.

I sigh and keep walking away to the doors that lead outside. If he wants to start up a fight again that's fine, it just won't be with me. I'm done with him.

"Oi, bitch, I was talkin' to ya!" He yells after me. "I still haven't gotten you back for earlier. You think you can beat on me without paying for it?" I hear his footsteps close in behind me. Instead of stopping or turning around to walk back I keep moving forward. That's the simplest thing, right? I guess I'm wrong. He soon catches up and when I don't stop and face him he grabs my shoulder and whips me around. "I was fuckin' talking to you." He snarls.

I stare at him with bored eyes. Shouldn't he get the message that I'm done with his shit now? Apparently not.

"Like I already said, do you really think that you can beat on me and get away with it?"

I push his hand away."Grimmjow, would you-"

"Hey there, handsome." An exaggerated high voice suddenly sounds from by them. Soon enough Mayu has her stick thin arms wrapped around this more muscular one. She then looks at me with something close to hate in her eyes. "Yuki go away. We don't want you here."

"Don't worry, I was just planning on leaving." I turn around and begin walking again. "Have fun you two."

* * *

The bell rings signaling the start of the class. Everyone, save for those who are late or skipping, are gathered outside. I'm alone, as usual, but it's nice. I'll actually warm up so that I'm prepared for whatever we're doing They do not. Every once in a while one of the girls (*cough cough* Mayu) will over exaggerate a slight twist of her ankle, but they've always done that. Soon enough the teacher would just ignore them. He knows the difference between a real injury and a fake one.

"Yuki!" A familiar feminine voice calls my name.

I, along with some others, turn my head to its source: Rangiku. Unlike me she didn't wear a sports bra so when she's running she catches some of the guys' attention. Like right now for example. Just like with her usual uniform she tries to leave her chest as uncovered as she's allowed.

"Hey, Ran." I greet her as she draws within hearing distance. "They're staring at you again."

"So what? They can look all they want, they just won't be able to touch."

I let out a small giggle as she turns around to face away from me, a little sign that she wants me to do something with her hair so that it doesn't fly everywhere. Deciding on a simple braid I get to work, twisting the hair as I go to avoid straying strands. "Your hair is so nice and full of volume." I murmur. "Some girls would kill for this." I finish the longer braid and twist a ponytail from my wrist, that's now left a red mark, into her hair to tie it all together.

"So where's Grimmjow?" She asks me once she turns back around. "I don't see him around."

"Who the hell knows." I mutter. "I ran into him on my way out and I don't really feel like seeing him again. Maybe he's still with Mayu."

"Ooo, I feel sorry for him then." She giggles again. "Oh, there he is." She points to his familiar form emerging from the school. I internally growl. He didn't leave? "Grimmjow, come over here!"

Really, Rangiku, you had to call him over here? Class better start soon.

Thankfully he ignores her and continues to the shaded area of one of the many large trees. He leans against the large trunk and pulls at the collar of his shirt as if it's too tight. The white fabric does stretch across his really goes with his slightly tanned skin (yet it's also pale...weird).

A sharp metallic whistle catches my attention. Guess the teacher's out. Students grunt and groan as they stand up, not happy to begin class. I, on the other hand, am pretty much excited for this. Maybe I'll work out my anger. Rangiku laces her fingers together and stretches her arms above her head and sighs. Already strands of blonde hair fall from her braid and frame her face.

"Today we're gonna test your mile." The teacher tells us. Kids let out sounds of protest; they never like anything in this class. "I'll give you a-hey new kid!" He yells noticing Grimmjow hasn't budged. "Get your butt over here and line up with the rest of 'em."

To my surprise Grimmjow, reluctantly, stands straight and makes his way over to the group. Scratch that, he walks directly to me. Something dangerous sparks in his turquoise eyes as she gets closer. He's trying to threaten me. Sorry, honey, that ain't going to work. Purposefully, although acting as if It's just normal, I straighten my back and look back at the teacher. Soon enough I can feel a presence behind me, almost between Rangiku and I.

"As I was saying, I'll give you another minute to stretch and get ready. If you want to start early then that's fine." He looks at me as he says that, knowing how I am. "It just means that you can leave sooner."

Glad he's letting us do this I make my way to the rust red track. They always say that we should be considered lucky for having a track. I don't really care though as long as I get to run when I want. There are times when I'll come here early in the morning, long before school begins, and run a few laps. It's not as challenging as running in the forest, but it's good enough.

My white shoes scrape against the colored gravel and each step I make sends off a crunching sound. Once at the beginning of the outer lane I kneel down and re-lace my shoes so that they're nice and tight and no longer threaten to fly off on me. As I tie up the last one I hear another pair of crunching footsteps behind me. The others shouldn't be coming here already, the teacher hasn't blown his whistle yet. There's no way they'd move one foot before that. Rangiku wouldn't be here already, she's at least say something.

"We meet again, bitch."

Fuck my life.

I still think it's better to ignore him, so I stand back up. Bad decision. He's right behind me. My shoulders hit his strong chest and I let out a small sigh of frustration. Pretending not to notice I lean forward and count down mentally from three before taking off, hopefully leaving him behind. If I had music it would be easier to ignore him, but sadly, I left my headphones at home and it was too late to go back once I noticed. Now I only get to focus on the sound of my breath and of the sound the small rocks make under my feet. My hair flies back as I go against the slight breeze, leaving a trail of white behind me. Soon enough another pair of shoes hits the ground next to me.

"I was fuckin' talking to you." I hear him growl beside me.

Just keep ignoring him, Yuki. Pretend that he's not there; if you don't you're going to end up hitting him.

"Oi!"

Trying to block him out I begin to sing to myself. Maybe it's not smart since I don't want to be out of breath and walking before this is over, but it helps. "Hail, hail, 'cause the king is gone.." I murmur. "And if you don't stop believing, we'll keep believing. And put the record on and live the life that you're making. Shorts that you're taking. So take the cash and run. And watch the suits watch each other kill one another. It doesn't matter-"

"What the fuck are you saying?" He interrupts me, sounding annoyed now.

I break my singing to speak to him. "I wasn't talking, I was singing. Now if you'll nicely leave me alone that would be great." I quicken my pace, determined to leave him behind, but he's persistent and doesn't apparently like not having the last word in anything. "If you want to talk, later," If I'm still around "but for now stay silent and just run."

"Who says I'll listen to anything that you say?"

One lap down, seven left to go.

I hear the sharp high note of the whistle and soon there are others running behind us. Some are already breathing heavily and some don't even try and just walk. Do they know that they're marked on this? Probably. Do they care? Most likely not.

* * *

 **GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V**

That bitch better stop ignoring me. Does she want to die? And what's she saying about the king being gone? I'm right here. I still didn't get to finish talking to her earlier, some other bitch came over and clung to my dam arm trying to convince me to skip with her. Sure I'd skip, but not with a slut like that.

She's still singing. Her voice drifts over to me. It's soft and nice, kind of like that scent that radiates from her.

"I'll be waiting once this is done then." I growl to her and speed up, running farther and farther ahead. If she thinks she can get out of this without any injuries, she's wrong. No one. No one, not even a girl, gets away with what she believes she can. I still need to kill Kurosaki for nearly killing me himself.

* * *

"Grimmjow, come with me." The midget captain directs me. "We need discuss something with you."

I roll my eyes and growl internally but follow him anyways. One of the stupid rules that I need to follow about being here (not that I want to) is that I listen to the fuckin' Shinigami and follow their stupid orders. Walk like they want me to. Talk like they say I should.

Stupid bastards.

The brat leads me to the rest of the fuckers, adding in the bitch. They all turn to look at us as we draw closer. The bitch's eyes form slits as she lays them on me. Before she turns to leave the strawberry grabs her arm and whispers something. A look of pure and utter shock takes over her fine features. She doesn't seem happy.

"Oh fuck no!" She yells drawing the attention of other humans leaving the building. "No fuckin' way in hell am I doing that."

"C'mon, Yuki," Carrot top pleads. "he needs a place to stay and you're the only one with the extra room."

Are they talking about me? Is he begging her for a place to stay at for me? Fuck no. I'm gonna bash in his fuckin' skull.

"I already said no, okay?" Besides, aren't you worried that one of us will kill the other?"

"Please, Yuki? Just for a-"

"The hell you talking about, Kurosaki?" I growl at him. "I ain't fuckin' staying at that bitch's place. It's bad enough that I'm stuck with you losers."

The girl turns to me. "Glad we're on the same page." She nods. "Now if you're done I'm going home."

"I'll pay you to let him stay there." Kurosaki blurts out.

Her head perks up.

"Please, just let him stay at your place until he finds one of his own."

"Fine." She snaps through gritted teeth. She can't really be serious. Why is this decision being made for me for fucks sake. "I just can't promise that Nyx and Shiro will like him. If they don't then I can't do anything about it."

Who the hell are they? Younger brats?

She turns her deep green eyes on me. Damn, it's like she's staring into my fuckin' soul. They still hold residual sparks of anger along with newly found ones. She doesn't like this just as much as I don't. Why agree to this if she doesn't like it?

This woman's fuckin' weird.

"Let's go, jackass." She says. "We've got a ways to walk before we reach my house.."

"Whatever, bitch. Who says that I even want to live with you?"

"If you don't then that's fine with me." She turns and begins to walk off.

"Grimmjow, go with her." The pipsqueak tells me (more like orders). "We'll call you when we need your assistance. For now you just need to go to school and _behave_." He looks to the woman. "Yuki, wait, he's coming."

* * *

Both of us are silent as we make our way along the cold grey cement sidewalk. Something close to fury radiates from the woman, along with something else, but I can't quite place it. She's not liking this one bit. Wonder how she's react if she knew who it is exactly she's sharing a house with? Maybe she'd finally shut her mouth and stop bitching.

She stops, but doesn't turn around. "Just so you know," her voice is a fake calm covering anger "I may be letting you stay at my place, but that does not mean that I like you. So far, I all but loathe you. So make even one wrong move and you're out. Got it?"

"Just keep walking." I growl. "I don't need to listen to you drone on about this."

Originating from her is a frustrated sigh accompanied by an "I'm too tired for this..." and she begins walking again, making sure to stay ahead of me. Her ghostly hair trails behind her like a ribbon. Even from behind her I can still smell the tree-like scent emanating from her. Why the fuck does she smell like that? Literally no one smells like that. And what's with her and "feeling someone's energy?" The only people who can do that are the dead ones, and she's very much alive. Speaking of her behind, it's not that bad of a view from back her.

How long are we walking? It's got to have been like twenty minutes by now. We are even leaving the town and going into a more countryside area. Just how far away does she live? No wonder her figure is so good looking. All this walking, plus her running.

 **Sounds like someone is interested in a human.**

Keep dreaming, you stupid panther. She just looks like a woman that I'd fuck.

"I know that you're wondering how much farther away my place is." Her soft voice draws my attention. "It's not much farther. Just down this road." She turns to walk down a dirt road. "I know that I live a ways away, but it's okay with me. I'd rather live out here than in the city. Too noisy there. We only have about another five minutes to go."

All her anger is gone from her voice. It's like being out here totally calmed her down.

My ears twitch as a howl echos through the trees around us. Make that more than one. There's wolves around here? The fuck?

What's even more confusing is that the bitch joins in. Her voice goes from a deep to melodious higher note in a smooth arc. She lets out a giggle once she's done like she's amused before letting out another. The wolves join back in. This time they sound closer. This exchange goes on until we reach a driveway sheltered by trees and cut like a half tunnel in a hill. The woman lets out one small final howl before letting out a whistle.

A rustling of leaves catches my attention. Two giant wolves run out of the trees and towards the two of us. scratch that, they're just running to her, until they see me that is. They swerve by her and head straight for me. Before they reach me they slide to a stop and let out some growls, then the biggest one, a white furred one, jumps forward and snaps at me. I'm about to hit it before the woman's voice, now strong, calls to them.

"Nyx, Shiro, stop it." She doesn't even turn around to see if they do. I should still throw one of them across the path. "Grimmjow, if you lay one violent finger on them then I can guarantee that you won't live to see the next sunrise."

The fuck? Can she read my mind or something? Fuckin' weird human and her stupid wolves.

Keeping a careful eye on me both canines make their way to her. Once they get to her sides they turn into playful creatures. They're like her.

"Just so you aren't confused, they aren't wolves." She says back to me. "They're wolf dogs, hybrids. Near high content, but I'm not perfectly sure. Don't get on their bad side or you will get hurt."

"Who the hell keeps those things as pets?" I nearly growl. It's not like I think they're dangerous, I could snap one's back in seconds.

"I do." She replies and stops walking to kneel down next to them. "My father got me them a long time ago. He found them abandoned. After having a vet check them out, and figuring out what they are, he sent them to me to take care of. Funny thing is that they don't like him one bit." She straightens back up and nods her head to the north. "Go home."

They run off and she continues after them with me trailing behind.

Why do I need to follow her? She should be following, or better yet, bowing down to, me. I'm the Sexta Epsada for fucks sake and she's just a weak human that the Shinigami stuck me with.

* * *

"This will be your room." She says as we walk through a small doorway. Her house was a simple two story, thing is, two bedrooms were downstairs and only one upstairs. "Keep it somewhat tidy, because I'm not going to be cleaning it up. Stay away from the second floor, that's my area."

Then she's gone, taking the steps two by two and disappearing to the second floor. The pair of the dogs follow her, both happy and reluctant to leave me alone. Within minutes I hear what sounds like millions of footsteps pound down the wooden stairs. The dogs appear and the sound stops, except for a lighter sound before the woman appears once again. She's discarded her uniform and is now wearing a loose black crop top along with a pair of shorts. Paying not attention to me she flies through the house and out the door with the canines, leaving me alone.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, I just couldn't think of another way to write it. I'm also sorry for a lot of breaks.

I know that Grimm seems a little OOC this chapter (I also apologize for that).

Please Rate and Review and stay tuned for chapters to come, I'll try to get them up soon.


End file.
